Vidas Paralelas
by Zlesenger09
Summary: Una reportera, una mujer de negocios, una joven deportista, una cantante popular, una abogada, una princesa encubierta, una chica adinerada en busca del éxito propio… ¿Qué tienen en común todas estas mujeres con el chico mas despistado e hiperactivo del mundo?.


**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, soy Zlesenger09, generalmente no acostumbro a dejar comentarios al principio pero en esta ocasión es muy necesario.**

**¿Por qué lo digo?, pues por la simple razón de que varios de mis lectores (por no decir TODOS), sufrieron una malinterpretación de los futuros hechos de, claro esta me refiero a esta historia. Al parecer todos recibieron la impresión de que Vidas Paralelas seria una historia Luffy x Robin, lo cual no esta 100% equivocado… pero no de la forma exacta en la que se esperan XO (ya se explicara mas adelante).**

**Así que en vista de esta malinterpretación de mis palabras en las cuales admito algo de culpa pues debí expresarme mejor XO, empezare con los puntos de comprensión.**

**En primera, para mis lectores (o al menos algunos de ellos ya que dudo que todos lean TODAS mis historias jeje), deben de saber un poco alrededor de que tema giran mis fics (o al menos la mayoría de ellos jeje), en relación a esto iba la primera pregunta que no muchos contestaron de ¿Cuáles eran sus 10 mujeres favoritas de la serie?, la pregunta en si fue un sondeo para ver quienes eran las mas agraciadas en sus mentes y utilizarlas (no las 10, solo las primeras mas votadas) en el fic que estaba preparando.**

**Ahora, con la segunda pregunta ¿Qué piensan acerca de la pareja Luffy x Robin?... todos, erróneamente interpretaron de que yo ya había elegido a la pareja principal… ahhhh (suspira ¬.¬''), cuando que en realidad solo quería saber exactamente lo que dice la pregunta ¿Qué piensan de la pareja Luffy x Robin?, eso es todo, nada mas, ¿Qué pensaban de esta pareja?, si les gustaba, la odiaban, les era indiferente y etc, etc, etc... la pregunta en si fue mas que nada dirigida a los miembros de la… Hmmm… llamémosle segunda facción mas grande de One Piece (después de la de Luffy x Nami), Zoro x Robin, es decir mi interés estaba enfocado hacia este grupo y como tomarían que le diera Robin a Luffy en ves de dejarla con Zoro que es su pareja favorita, sé que puede ser algo sinsentido pero muchos lectores no leen grandes fics simplemente por que la pareja principal no es de su agrado XO, y de hecho soy uno de ellos XOOO… como por ejemplo a mi me repugna infinitamente (si, con esas exactas palabras) el Zo Na, se me revuelven las tripas y me entrar ganas de vomitar tan solo de pensBLLAAARRGG… XOOOOOOO… ahhhh… perdón ya me siento mejor XO, y no se equivoquen, no es que esos dos me desagraden o algo por el estilo al contrario me encantan (de hecho Zoro es mi segundo personaje favorito después de Luffy)… pero separados, no se si me entienden ¬¬.**

**Retomando, mi miedo fue el hecho de que cambiando la pareja de Robin fuese a perder a muchos lectores (como dije y según eh visto el Zoro x Robin es la segunda facción mas grande de One Piece después del Luffy x Nami) y eh ahí el verdadero dilema que se presento y las confusiones…**

**Como sea… esta historia no es un Luffy x Robin (no 100% al menos °_) es un Luffy x… eso se vera conforme la historia avance aunque como dije y algunos de mis lectores ya lo deben de imaginar, conociendo ante todo mis preferencias escriturales y las pequeñas pistas que suelo dejar en cada uno de mis comentarios finales XO, como por ejemplo el propio nombre del titulo y mi respuesta a Rising Sloth : **_**Con lo de Vivi pues… ¡si te gusta ese personaje entonces mi nuevo fic ''VIDAS PARALELAS'' te va a fascinar…**_

**Bien eso, será todo por el momento, espero que haya quedado claro y que no muchos se hayan desilusionado esperando otra cosa… ¬¬, con todo tengo fe de que la historia les gustara así que simplemente pasen y lean… no se van a arrepentir.**

**Vidas Paralelas**

**Capitulo 1: Ocho vidas… un destino…**

Un nuevo día llego y, como todos los anteriores de esa misma semana, este se presentaba agradablemente soleado acompañado por una suave brisa que arrastraba el dulce aroma de los florecientes arboles de sakura y sus bellos pétalos.

Filtrando su cálida luz por una ventana, el Sol iluminaba el interior de una habitación, la cual se hallaba terriblemente desordenada y sucia, objetos y restos de comida (huesos y cosas duras, nada que aun fuese comestible) esparcidos escandalosamente por todos lados.

En el centro exacto de la habitación había una cama, una cama que, a diferencia de su entorno, estaba limpia y pulcramente ordenada lo que la hacía resaltar como un oasis en medio del desierto, incluso el Sol parecía preferirla al resto de la habitación en penumbras para bañarla con sus rayos dorados dejándola tan brillante como si estuviese hecha de oro puro.

Toc… toc… toc…

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando suavemente la puerta se escucho en medio del silencio reinante de aquel dormitorio.

-¿Luffy?... ¿Luffy?- Pregunto una voz grave del otro lado de la puerta- ¿ya estas despierto?, ¡contesta!...

-…-.

-… ¿Luffy?, ¿estás despierto verdad?...-

-…-.

-… ¿Luffy?... abre la puerta…-

-…-.

-… ¿Luffy?...-

-…-.

-…-

-…-

-… ¡HABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O TE JURO QUE LA HECHO ABAJO!- Rugió la voz cargada de impaciencia.

-Tranquilo Ace, tranquilo…- Intervino una segunda voz, un poco más calmada que la primera aunque algo forzada debiéndose a su intento de detener al primero y su peligrosa amenaza.

-¡Suéltame Sabo!, ese idiota seguro se hace el dormido para no tener que ir con el abuelo-

-Eso ya lo sé, lo que no quiero es que te desquites con la puerta, ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuesta una hoy en día?-

-Ya, ¿y entonces?, ¿Cómo piensas abrirla?, el hijo de su muy hermosa madre la cerro con llave…-

-Acabas de insultar a tu propia madre ¿lo sabías?... y por cierto… ¡también a la mía!-

A continuación se escucho el fuerte impacto de unos fuertes nudillos haciendo contacto con una mejilla.

-…Volviendo al tema, ¿Cómo piensas abrir tu preciada puerta?- Inquirió la primer voz, algo dolorida, luego de unos segundos.

-Je je je, ¿nunca has escuchado de las llaves de repuesto?-

-¿Tienes un duplicado?-

-Por supuesto que lo tengo…- Se escucho la segunda voz en tono triunfal.

Seguido de eso una llave fue puesta en la cerradura y, tras unos instantes de forcejeo, la puerta se abrió y allí en el umbral las figuras de dos hombres en sus jóvenes 20 se hicieron visibles.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y ojos oscuros en tanto el otro poseía una cabellera rubia con ojos del mismo color que el primero.

-¿Con que esta es la guarida del monstruo eh?- Murmuro el pelinegro echando una mirada a su alrededor.

-No llames monstruo a tu propio hermano Ace- Le reprendió el rubio.

-Pues dudo mucho que exista un mejor apelativo para clasificarlo- Le rebatió Ace- solo mira este cuarto… es un verdadero desastre…

-Bueno, no es tan sorprendente si tenemos en cuenta que no ah salido desde que el abuelo le dio la noticia…-

-Cierto… hmmm…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada importante solo… ¿en dónde demonios esta Luffy?-

-¿Huh?-

Volteando a derecha e izquierda los dos hermanos revisaron con la vista toda la habitación sin encontrar el más mínimo rastro del más joven miembro de su pequeña familia.

-¿Estás seguro que no ah salido de su cuarto en todo este tiempo, verdad?- Quiso saber el pelinegro.

-¿Y a dónde diablos querías que fuera?, además, la puerta estaba cerrada y la ventana tiene rejas… es imposible salir de aquí a menos que sea por la entrada principal…-

-Lo que significa… _**que el monstruo aun sigue aquí**_…-

-Ya te dije que dejes de llamarlo así…-

-Cierra la boca y ayúdame a buscarlo… no puede estar muy lejos…- Gruño Ace molesto.

-¿No puede estar muy lejos?, por favor… ¿en donde se puede meter alguien en un cuarto de diez metros cuadrados?- Inquirió el rubio.

-¿El armario… tal vez?...- Probo el pelinegro.

-… Tal vez…-

Dirigiéndose al mismo tiempo al dichoso mueble, los dos lo abrieron de golpe con la intención de sorprender a quien sea estuviese allí escondido, sin embargo fueron ellos los sorprendidos al ver que este estaba completamente vacío.

Mirándose entre sí por unos segundos, el curioso dúo se dio a la exhaustiva tarea de buscar y rebuscar por todo el lugar en busca de su hermano menor.

-¡Diablos!, ¿en dónde demonios se metió?- Se quejo Ace en voz alta.

-Hmm, Luffy siempre ha sido bueno en las escondidas pero esto es ridículo-

-Tiene que estar aquí, definitivamente tiene que estar aquí…- Mascullaba el pelinegro con los dientes apretados- piensa, piensa, ¿en dónde demonios se pudo haber metido Luffy?...

-Hmm… me lo eh estado preguntando desde que entramos a esta habitación pero… ¿no notas nada fuera de lo común aquí?-

-¿Algo fuera de lo común?- Inquirió Ace algo confuso- hmm, veamos, ropa sucia… tirada en el piso,… restos de comida de hace una semana… tirados en el piso,… el volumen del manga que le preste… tirado en el piso,… no, todo en orden…

-¿En qué clase de concepto tienes a tu propio hermano?...- Le dijo Sabo con una gotita de sudor cayéndole por la sien.

-Pues entonces no entiendo que tratas de decirme-

-¿Acaso no notas algo que resalta MUCHO más que todo lo que lo rodea de este cuarto?- Le dijo Sabo en un tono como si dijese algo excesivamente obvio.

-¿Algo… que resalta?...- Un dubitativo Ace paseo sus ojos por toda la habitación en busca de aquella diferencia tan notoria hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la brillante y reluciente cama- hmm… hmmm… hmmmmmmmmmm… ¡Ah!... - Pareciendo darse cuenta el chico abrió grande sus ojos antes de señalar la cama con su mano- ¡ESA CAMA AUN NO AH SIDO MANCILLADA!...

-Hasta que te diste cuenta- Suspiro aliviado el rubio- si, ¿no te parece extraño que una cama se encuentre tan limpia e impecable en la habitación de Luffy?

-¿Y ahora quien es el que pone a Luffy en un bajo concepto?- Murmuro Ace con sorna.

-¡Ajam!- Carraspeo su hermano algo incomodo por esas palabras- lo que quiero decir es que las cosas nunca duran demasiado tiempo en manos de Luffy…

-Lo sé… y si esta cama sigue ordenada eso significa que…-

Haciéndose señas con la cabeza, los dos se arrodillaron junto a la cama inclinándose y levantando la sabana que cubría lo que había debajo.

Y efectivamente, allí debajo de la cama, durmiendo totalmente despatarrado, de jóvenes 19 años, corto cabello negro, una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo y un sombrero de paja a su lado se encontraba la persona que estaban buscando.

-¡Allí esta!- Gritaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo al ver a su hermano menor.

-¿Uh?- Abriendo sus ojos por el grito, el chico parpadeo algo atontado por el sueño notando a los dos hombres dentro de su habitación.

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Lanzando un grito de terror, el joven durmiente empezó a gatear desesperado hacia el lado contrario al que estaban sus hermanos.

-¡No lo dejes escapar Sabo!- Ordeno Ace.

-¡A la orden!-

Rodeando la cama, los dos hermanos cortaron la retirada a su hermano más joven y, tras mucho esfuerzo y duros forcejeos, consiguieron atrapar los pies del pelinegro y estiraron hasta sacarlo debajo del sitio en el que se había escondido.

-¡Nooooooooooooo!... ¡no voy a ir con el abuelo noooooooo!...- Gritaba el más joven muy aterrado aferrándose con ahínco a todo lo que podía para evitar ser llevado no obstante lo cual, la mayor fuerza de sus hermanos termino imponiéndose poco a poco a su férrea resistencia.

-¡Deja de resistirte Luffy!- ¡La decisión ya está tomada!- Jadeaba Ace por el esfuerzo de estar tirando de la pierna del chico.

-¡No quiero!, ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero!...-

-¡Tira más fuerte Sabo!-

-¡Eso estoy haciendo!- Farfullo este, muy colorado de la fuerza que hacía.

Finalmente, Ace y Sabo consiguieron sacar a Luffy fuera del cuarto de este y comenzar a arrastrarlo por el pasillo hasta el piso inferior y de allí a la cocina dejando todo un camino de las unas del más joven que se aferraba al piso como su último recurso.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo!-

**ERdlPMDLys7R**

-Y ahora, informando desde exteriores nos vamos en vivo con el casamiento de Ikeda Masashi con nuestra reportera Jewerly Bonney…-

Cambiando de imagen en la televisión, el joven rostro de una chica de largo cabello rosa y sonrisa picara se apareció en la pantalla, en el fondo se veía una multitud de personas yendo y viniendo por la fiesta sonriendo y conversando muy animadas.

-Así es…- Informo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de lado- como pueden ver, la ceremonia a finalizado y desde hoy la señorita Yumisaki Aoi a pasado a ser la señora Ikeda… decimo primera…- En ese momento la imagen se enfoco a una pareja en la que un hombre de entre 30 y 40 años abrazaba por la cintura a una bonita mujer en sus jóvenes 20, los dos, ya sin sus atuendos tradicionales de bodas, sonreían muy felices a todo aquel que se les acercaba- y aquí estamos con el famoso ''hombre matrimonio''…- Continuo la reportera llegando al lado de los recién casados- …quien con su actual esposa ya ah contraído matrimonio con 11 mujeres diferentes, según las leyes actuales la poligamia esta legalmente permitida pero este picaron no ah querido morir demasiado joven y lo ah hecho por separado con una mujer a la vez de las cuales se a divorciado con todas las anteriores para asistir a este nuevo enlace, ¿Qué se siente al casarse por decimo primera vez Ikeda-san?- Le pregunto al novio acercándole el micrófono.

El mencionado quedo unos momentos perplejo ante el extraño comentario de la chica mas se repuso de forma inmediata colocando una sonrisa radiante ante las cámaras.

-Bueno, claramente estoy muy feliz, el unir la vida con la mujer que uno ama es una gran alegría y orgullo, y además Aoi-chan es la mujer mas bella del mundo- Agrego en un intento de adular a su joven esposa quien sonrió complacida ante eso- ¡estoy realmente enamorado de esta mujer!- Declaro en voz alta.

-Hmmmm… eso suena bastante irónico viniendo de alguien que ah contraído matrimonio en 11 oportunidades…- Comentó Bonney haciendo que el sujeto perdiera instantáneamente su sonrisa.

-¿Eh?...-

-¿Tiene alguna especie de fetiche Astral?-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Vera, según eh investigado, todas sus anteriores esposas nacieron en diferentes meses del año y curiosamente sus casamientos han ido en un perfecto orden mensual con la nacida en Enero como su primer esposa y la de Octubre siendo la ultima… si no me equivoco decimo primer señora Ikeda su cumpleaños es el 15 de Noviembre ¿no es así?...-

-S… si…- Balbuceo la mujer un poco desconcertada con esa información.

-Hmm, ¿sabe?... yo que usted no me haría mucha ilusión de permanecer mucho tiempo casada…- Susurro la pelirrosa al oído de la esposa aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara todo el mundo- aun queda Diciembre después de todo…

-Shi shi shi…- Se reía Luffy mirándola por la televisión, sentado en el sofá de la sala principal mientras engullía un cuenco repleto de cereales- esa reportera es muy graciosa shi shi shi, siempre me gusta escuchar sus comentarios…

Cambiando nuevamente la imagen, en la televisión reaparecieron los presentadores que se veían claramente incomodos luego del reportaje de la pelirrosa.

-A... ajam…- Carraspeo la presentadora tras lo cual forzó una sonrisa sobre su rostro- y esa fue Jewerly Bonney y su reportaje del hombre matrimonio… hum… en otras noticias la cantante Nami ah estrenado su nuevo single con mucho éxito, su tema de apertura ya se ah colocado en el numero 1 de todos los rankings nacionales, de seguir así seguramente…

K-Chak…

-¿Eh?- Levemente perplejo al ver como el televisor se apagase de pronto, Luffy se volteo para encontrarse a Ace de pie detrás suyo con el control remoto en su mano, su dedo aun presionando el botón de apagado- ¡AHHHHHHH!, ¡ACE!, ¿¡POR QUE LO APAGASTE!?

-Deja de distraerte con estupideces y termina el desayuno- Lo regaño su hermano dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Tche, tacaño…-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nada…-

Cabizbajo y sin tener mas remedio, el mas joven siguió al chico pecoso a la cocina sentándose a la mesa justo enfrente de él y del rubio que también estaba allí.

Pocos segundos le duraron el resto de sus cereales quedándose luego sentado mientras Ace lavaba el cuenco en la pileta.

Un poco malhumorado, y sin tener otra cosa que hacer, Luffy levanto la mirada posándola en sus dos hermanos mayores, ambos teniendo exactamente la misma edad de 22 años, mas curiosamente, nunca supo quien era el mas gran de los dos.

Ace, el encargado de limpiar ese día, se mantenía de espaldas a los otros dos en tanto seguía lavando los trastos.

Por su parte, Sabo leía el periódico al tiempo que bebía una taza de café recién hecha saboreándola con lentitud y riéndose por lo bajo de lo que sea estuviese leyendo.

-Ace, Sabo…- Los llamo Luffy obteniendo inmediatamente la atención del par.

-¿Qué pasa Luffy?- Le pregunto Ace mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

-De nuevo… ¿Por qué fui precisamente yo el escogido por el abuelo para esto?- Indago mirando fijamente a sus hermanos en busca de una respuesta que lo satisficiera.

Estos se miraron entre si antes de volver la vista al mas joven.

-¿Otra vez con eso Luffy?- Se impaciento Ace.

-Si Luffy, ya te lo hemos dicho un millón de veces- Agrego el rubio en el mismo tono cansino del pelinegro.

-Pues una vez más no los va a matar- Refunfuño Luffy apoyando su barbilla en la mesa.

-Tsk- Compartiendo otra mirada con su hermano, Ace se seco las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa con ellos- escucha Luffy, se muy bien que esto no te agrada pero tienes que entender que el abuelo lo hace por tu bien…

-¿En serio?- Cuestiono el chico- sinceramente prefiero ir a la Universidad…

Sus dos hermanos soltaron otro gran suspiro.

-Por favor Luffy- Sonrió Sabo intentando hacerlo entrar en razón- con tus notas de la preparatoria a lo sumo podrías aspirar a entrar a una Universidad de tercera y ten por seguro que el abuelo primero se corta las… hum… venas… antes de aceptar eso…

-¿Y por qué no se los ofreció a ustedes?-

-Sabes muy bien que nosotros ya tenemos nuestras propias carreras Luffy- Intervino Ace.

-Si claro, que conveniente… ¬¬ -.

``Este tipo… deja de comportarte como un niño de cinco años´´ Gruño el pelinegro furioso y con muchas ganas de saltar sobre su hermano menor.

-Tranquilo Ace…- Le advirtió el rubio conocedor del corto temperamento de su hermano, el cual solía volverse aun mas corto cuando de Luffy se trataba.

-Como sea Luffy, el abuelo ya ah tomado su decisión y no puedes mas que acatar su orden- Sentencio Ace de forma tajante.

-Si, y además piensa que una vez te acostumbres te encantara estar en ese lugar- Agrego Sabo siempre conciliador.

-Aunque digas eso… ya no tendré tanto tiempo como antes para divertirme- Murmuro Luffy sintiéndose decaído.

-Luffy, ya tienes 19 años, ¿no crees que es momento de madurar y empezar a tomar responsabilidades por tu vida?-

El más joven observo en silencio a su hermano, sus palabras eran ciertas como de todos sus amigos él era el único que aun no tenía un trabajo y desde que ya terminase sus estudios del Instituto su vida era la de un completo NEET.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- Balbuceo pese a que aun no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

En ese momento y fuera de la casa se escucho la bocina del transporte que llevaría al chico a su nuevo destino.

-Oh, acaba de llegar tu transporte Luffy- Salto Ace mostrándose alegre por primera vez desde la mañana- ¡MUEVETE!- Ladro casi empujando a su hermano de la silla.

Acompañado de sus hermanos, Luffy salió afuera encontrándose con la limusina que solían usar y el chofer esperándolo junto a la puerta.

-¿Sabes bien lo que debes hacer verdad?- Le pregunto el rubio al chofer.

-Por supuesto, mi tarea es la de llevar al joven amo hasta donde un asesor de Garp-sama lo estará esperando- Recito haciendo una profunda reverencia ante los tres hermanos- y desde luego no dejar que se pierda en el camino…

-Exacto- Sonrió Ace muy complacido mientras Sabo soltaba un suspiro de resignación- asegúrate de cumplir bien con tu misión…

-No tiene de que preocuparse Joven señor, serví durante 15 años a Garp-sama en la marina después de todo… le aseguro que el joven amo no escapara-

-Esas son muy buenas noticias- Murmuro Ace ensanchando su sonrisa.

Un poco temeroso, Luffy se subió a la limusina que rápidamente se puso en marcha rodeando la enorme fuente de agua ubicada frente e la entrada y viendo como las figuras de sus hermanos se volvían cada vez más pequeñas.

``Yosh, a esta distancia, incluso si corren detrás de mi no me podrán alcanzar shi shi shi´´ Pensó el chico colocando sus manos en la puerta… sin embargo…

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿no se abre?, ¿¡por qué!?-

Riiiing…. Riiiing….

El teléfono ubicado a su derecha empezó a sonar de forma insistente por lo que no le quedo mas opción que atender.

-¿Si?-

-Se me olvidaba decirle joven amo…- Se dejo escuchar la voz del chofer del otro lado de la línea- eh colocado los seguros a las puertas, no importa cuanto trate ni cuanto esfuerzo malgaste no podrá salir… cambio y fuera…

-…-.

``Oh, cierto… este tipo trabajo con el abuelo´´ Fue lo único que le dijo su derrotada mente.

-…-.

-¡NO QUIERO IR CON EL ABUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !-

Escuchando de lejos los gritos de su pequeño hermano, Ace y Sabo se quedaron observando el partir de la limusina.

-¿Realmente estará bien?- Inquirió Sabo- pese a lo que dije, la verdad es que estoy muy preocupado por Luffy…

-Ah, también yo… digo… apuesto a que en esa universidad de tercera le hubiese ido mucho mejor…

-En serio… ¿Qué demonios es lo que esta pensando el abuelo?- Terminaron a dúo preguntándose internamente que seria de la vida del miembro mas joven de su familia- …no te mueras Luffy…

**ERdlPMDLys7R**

Un lujoso deportivo de color rojo se estaciono en frente de un edificio, más precisamente un rascacielos, sede central de la cadena de empresas Raftel, la más importante del país.

Del auto se bajo una mujer alta, de largo y sedoso cabello negro que le caía elegantemente sobre la espalda como una cascada de hebras llegándole hasta su estrecha cintura, de pechos grandes y piel pálida, la mujer se quito sus gafas de sol revelando un par de bellos y fríos ojos azules dentro de un rostro de delicadas y hermosas facciones.

Pasando junto a los guardias de la entrada principal, los cuales, y como cada vez que la veían, quedaron embobados de su impresionante belleza.

Sin siquiera mirarlos, la mujer ingreso en el edificio ignorando también a las recepcionistas y subiendo al ascensor cuya puerta se cerro inmediatamente apenas entrase.

El ascensor comenzó a subir de forma suave, constante, llevando a la pelinegra hasta el piso deseado.

Finalmente, las puertas de hierro volvieron a abrirse, saliendo la mujer de el caminando por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de roble deteniéndose unos instantes ante las mismas, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a respirar hondo soltando luego el aire acumulado y volviendo a abrir sus parpados.

-A partir de hoy…- Susurro por lo bajo como preparándose para lo que sea el futuro tuviese planeado para ella.

La mujer saco una llave de su pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo colocándola en la cerradura, empujando la puerta e ingresando.

Sinceramente, no era la primera vez que pisaba esa habitación, puesto que había estado allí otras veces aunque solo en calidad de invitada… ahora lo hacia como dueña, ama y señora de todo lo que ahí se encontraba.

Aun así…

-¿Esta será… mi oficina?...- Se pregunto paseando su mirada por toda la sala, muy espaciosa, finamente amueblada, varios cuadros suspendidos en las paredes y lo mas ampuloso, el gran escritorio y la cómoda silla de la Vicepresidencia.

Si… desde ese mismo día… y a la edad de 27 años recién cumplidos ella asumiría el cargo como la nueva Vicepresidente de las agencias Raftel… puesto heredado de su retirada madre.

Sentándose en su, desde ese momento, propia silla, la pelinegra se recostó sobre ella sintiendo lo agradable que se sentía poder descansar su delicada espalda en ella.

No tuvo, sin embargo, mucho tiempo para disfrutar su nueva posición como el teléfono de la oficina sonó de forma ruidosa.

-¿Si?- Hablo la mujer- ¿Qué sucede?

-Disculpe Vicepresidenta- Le contestaron del otro lado- la abogada que usted solicito acaba de llegar.

-Bien, háganla pasar a mi oficina, ella sabe muy bien donde queda-

-En… entiendo…-

Cortando la comunicación, la pelinegra se enderezo en su asiento fijando la vista en la puerta a la espera de la abogada que su madre le recomendase.

No debió hacerlo demasiado cuando, pasados solo un par de minutos escucho llamar al otro lado de su puerta.

-Adelante- Accedió y acto seguido, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a una mujer muy hermosa, también de largo cabello oscuro y ojos azules, de piel un tono mas oscura que la mujer sentada, vestida con un impecable traje de negocios con falda plisada incluida que delineaban muy bien su esbelto cuerpo marcando cada una de sus curvas en especial sus grandes pechos.

Inmediatamente verla entrar, la nueva Vicepresidenta se puso de pie notando que la recién llegada era casi de su misma altura, tendiéndole la mano la cual fue estrechada por la abogada.

-Bienvenida, es un placer tenerla aquí…- La saludo.

-No, no, el placer es todo mio señorita…- Devolvió gentilmente la abogada en espera del nombre de su anfitriona.

-Hancock… Boa Hancock- Dio su nombre la Vicepresidenta.

-Encantada, y bueno, eh de suponer, puesto que a sido usted quien me ah convocado, que ya debe de saber mi nombre-

-En efecto, usted es Nico Robin ¿verdad?, la famosa abogada del caso Poneglyph…-

-No creo merecer tales halagos pero aun así, gracias…-

-No, no, puedo asegurarle que nunca malgastaría un alago en alguien que no se lo merezca-

-Fu fu, así parece…-

-Siéntese por favor- Le ofreció Hancock.

Robin así lo hizo.

-Usted dirá-

-Si... hmm, bien, como quizás ya de seguro debe de estar enterada, la compañía esta en una etapa de transición…-

-De sucesión seria lo mas adecuado…- Sonrió Robin.

-Si, exacto, en este momento estamos en plena etapa de traspaso de poderes, ya sabe, la antigua generación se despide y deja paso a la nueva…-

-Fu fu, eso suena muy heroico-

-Si… y quizás lo sea- Murmuro Hancock.

-Por cierto, me gustaría felicitarla por su nombramiento como la nueva Vicepresidenta-.

-Se lo agradezco profundamente- Sonrió la mujer sintiéndose internamente muy alagada- volviendo al asunto principal, hmm, vera, si la eh hecho llamar es porque a la compañía le interesa contar con sus servicios.

-¿En serio?, tenia entendido que esta agencia poseía un largo staff de abogados todos ellos muy competentes-

-Si, los teníamos-

-¿Teníamos?, ¿en tiempo pasado?-

-Aja, como le dije antes, la sangre nueva se abre camino y lo antiguo recibe su merecido descanso-

-Entiendo-

-Si, al igual que los antiguos jefes, la mayoría del staff de abogados se retiran por jubilación y para remplazarlos, una mujer joven con su experiencia y alta gama de recursos es necesaria-

-Esta haciendo que me sonroje fu fu…-

-Ya ve, litigios legales, demandas, todo ello es muy posible en el mundo en el que vivimos y es mi deseo que usted nos proteja de esa clase de peligros… por supuesto… su sueldo será convenientemente arreglado…- Le sonrió con intención.

-Hmm, ya veo… tal parece que esta es una oferta que no podre rechazar…- Comento Robin con humor.

-No seria la inteligente mujer que considere al escogerla si lo hiciese…-

Las dos se miraron largo y tendido, compitiendo silenciosamente por ver quien mantenía la sonrisa astuta por más tiempo.

-En ese caso… aceptare su generosa oferta…- Decidió la abogada.

-Bienvenida… a Shin Sekai Raftel…-

**ERdlPMDLys7R**

Si existiese un lugar que se mereciera llamarse ''Océano de personas'' ese sin lugar a dudas seria un aeropuerto, miles de personas viajando incesantemente de un lado a otro sin parar, verdaderos enjambres de seres humanos subiendo y bajando de los gigantescos pájaros de acero una y otra vez.

Y, en medio de aquel organizado vaivén de personas, caminando, corriendo apresurados, chocándose entre si sin tiempo de voltearse y pedir una simple disculpa, se hallaba una chica, o al menos es lo que indicaba el delgado cuerpo de suaves curvas y el respetable tamaño de su busto que se le notaba pese al largo abrigo que portaba, siendo lo único que delatase su genero debido a que tenia su cabello rosa recogido en un rodete alto debajo de una pequeña gorra roja, y sus ojos cubiertos por unos oscuros lentes de sol ayudándose con una bufanda marrón para ocultar el resto de su rostro… en definitiva… una persona sospechosa.

La chica en cuestión llevaba una sola maleta que arrastraba como si de un carrito se tratase caminando de forma aleatoria por el lugar cual persona que llega por primera vez a un sitio y no sabe para donde ir… si bien muy probablemente era el mismo caso de la pelirrosa.

``¿Qué hago?, ¿hacia donde me dirijo ahora?´´ Se preguntaba muy acongojada, sabia muy bien que no debía permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar o las personas que se seguro la estaban buscando la encontrarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todo el esfuerzo y valor que reunió para hacer lo que siempre deseo quedaría en la nada ``p… por ahora debo salir de aquí´´.

Divisando una de las salidas, la chica aumento el control sobre su maleta y emprendió la marcha hacia esa puerta automática la cual se abrió ante su paso dejándola por unos segundos maravillada, que de seguro se hubiesen trasformado en varios minutos de no ser por la gente que, apresurada, se la llevo por delante regresándola bruscamente a la realidad.

Una vez afuera, los ojos aguamarina de la chica se asomaron por encima de sus lentes oscuros para admirar el paisaje que se mostraba ante ella, las calles, los edificios, incluso los escasos arboles todo pareciendo ser de gran interés para ella.

Avanzando de a poco, sin mirar por donde iba, totalmente absorta en la contemplación de todo lo que le parecía sorprendente, no vio venir a otra chica de largo cabello celeste que, caminando de espaldas hacia ella, hablaba con alguien que iba cargado de muchas bolsas.

-Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde Pell- Grito la chica esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

-Señorita Vivi, ¡cuidado!- Intento alertarla el hombre, aunque para su consternación, lo hizo demasiado tarde resignándose a ver el choque entre las dos chicas, que, debido al fuerte impacto se fueron al suelo, con la peliceleste de espaldas sobre la pelirrosa.

-¡Que dolor…- Gimió esta abriendo los ojos para ver a la otra sobre ella.

-Lo… ¡lo siento!- Se disculpo la peliceleste poniéndose rápidamente de pie e inclinándose.

-No- Un poco avergonzada, la chica se incorporo también sin notar que, debido a la caída, la gorra quedase en el suelo, su largo cabello rosa cayendo libre sobre sus hombros y espalda, además de lo cual, sin sus anteojos negros y con la bufanda corriéndose hasta su cuello, su hermoso rostro con sus grandes ojos aguamarina y sus facciones aniñadas quedo completamente expuesto, dejando un instante estática a la peliceleste- la… la culpa fue mía, yo no estaba mirando por donde iba- Le devolvió apurada y muy nerviosa.

``Whoa!, ¡Que chica tan hermosa!...´´ Se deslumbro Vivi.

A su vez, la pelirrosa, quedando enfrente de la otra tuvo también un buen vistazo de quien permanecía frente a ella.

Esta, era una chica joven, aparentemente de su misma edad, quizás un año mayor, de largo cabello celeste y ojos negros, tenía un rostro también muy bonito, una figura esbelta y elegante de pechos generosos todo ello complementado con una radiante sonrisa que la embellecían aun mas.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Vivi?- Pregunto el hombre cargado de bolsas acercándosele.

-Si- Le sonrió la chica- solo fue una caída Pell, no es necesario armar tanto jaleo por eso…

-Ah, sin embargo, debe de tener mas cuidado señorita, si algo le llega a pasar su padre estará muy preocupado-

-Lo se, lo se, no necesito que me lo repitas siempre- Pese a sus palabras de tono rebelde, la peliceleste sonreía de forma afable al hombre que la cuidaba.

Viendo por el rabillo del ojo como la pelirrosa se los había quedando mirando, Vivi se volteo hacia ella.

-Oh, discúlpame por no presentarme, me llamo Vivi, Nefertari Vivi-

-Hum… Shira… Shirahoshi… ese es mi nombre- Balbuceo tímidamente la pelirrosa.

-¿Shirahoshi?, ese es un nombre muy bonito-

-Gracias- Se sonrojo la chica.

-Y… ¿A dónde te diriges?- Curioseo Vivi al tiempo que el hombre llamado Pell se apartaba para conseguir un taxi, el cual hallo muy pronto y empezó a cargar las bolsas que llevaba en el maletero del vehículo.

-¿A dónde?... ehhh… yo… no lo se… hmm… so… soy nueva en esta ciudad- Musito avergonzada.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio?, ¿algún pariente?, ¿amigo?, ¿no tienes nada de eso en este ciudad?- La interrogo siendo respondida siempre con un meneo de cabeza de parte de la otra- ¿Siquiera un lugar donde quedarte?...

Nueva sacudida de cabeza.

Asombrada por eso Vivi quedo unos minutos pensativa analizando a fondo la situación, preguntándose internamente que hacia esa chica en ese lugar si no conocía a nadie, llegando finalmente a su decisión.

-¡Hey!, Shirahoshi-chan, ya que de momento no tienes un lugar en donde quedarte, ¿Qué te parece la idea de venirte conmigo?-

-¿Con… ¿contigo?- Inquirió la pelirrosa algo temerosa.

-Hum, en estos momentos me dirijo a Raftel…- Le informo Vivi.

-¿Raftel?-

-¿Huh?, ¿no la conoces?, ¡es una agencia de talentos!, ¡y las mas importante del país!, sé que será difícil que me acepten ahí pero, no pierdo nada por intentarlo ¿cierto?-

-Supongo- Contesto Shirahoshi si bien no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que su compañera le acababa de decir.

-En ese caso acompáñame, será divertido, incluso puede que tu también consigas un trabajo allí, eres muy hermosa después de todo- Le sonrió Vivi tratando de animarla a que la siguiera.

-No, yo no…-

-No se hable mas, te vienes conmigo- La interrumpió la peliceleste tomándola de la mano.

-Pero yo aun no dije que…-

Sin dejarla terminar, Vivi la fue arrastrando al taxi en donde Pell la esperaba (y que no dijo nada acerca de la invitada sorpresa) partiendo el auto de forma inmediata al rascacielos mas impresionante de todo Japón.

**ERdlPMDLys7R**

Dentro del edificio principal de Raftel, una chica muy hermosa de corto cabello rubio y ojos castaños, con un cuerpo delgado y atlético muy bien desarrollado y de pechos grandes, permanecía sentada junto a la barra de un bar ubicado en la planta baja del mismo.

La rubia bebía lentamente un batido fresco, suspirando pesadamente cada cuatro o cinco segundos, un aire depresivo rodeando todo su cuerpo.

-¿Otra vez volvieron a perder?- Le pregunto una voz burlona a sus espaldas haciendo que la rubia se girase para encontrarse con otra chica.

La recién llegada, de largo y brillante cabello naranja, ojos castaño-rojizos, cuerpo delgado, con una cintura estrecha, pechos grandes y poseedora de un rostro de bellísimas facciones dando el aire de una súper modelo, sus finos y tentadores labios curvándose en una sonrisa taimada dirigida exclusivamente hacia la chica sentada en la barra.

-Nami- Musito esta al reconocerla.

-Yo!, Margaret- La saludo la pelinaranja- tanto tiempo…

-¿Tanto tiempo?, te vi hace tres días ¿recuerdas?-

-Cierto, tee-hee…- De forma inocente, Nami se golpe así misma la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua como disculpa- me había olvidado de ese fortuito encuentro.

La rubia ignoro olímpicamente la broma mientras, indiferente, le daba otro trago a su bebida.

-¿Así que realmente volvieron a perder eh?-

-Me asombra que no lo sepas-

-Ja!, por supuesto que lo se, simplemente trataba de ser considerada con mi mejor amiga-

-Bien por ti- Volvió a suspirar amargamente Margaret.

-Vaya, debe de ser realmente difícil para la ex – tres veces ganadora del Campeonato Nacional de Básquet femenino declarada a la joven edad de 15 años un prodigio del deporte y el futuro del Básquet japonés y que apenas se graduó de la preparatoria fue fichada por un equipo profesional de la Liga de Básquet femenino y en el cual y pese ha convertirse rápidamente en el Ace al mantener un promedio por encima de los 30 puntos por partido aun no ah conseguido que el equipo gane una sola vez…-

-¿Por qué estas contando mi historia?...-

-Ah, solo quería que los lectores supieran un poco más acerca de ti…-

-¿De que lectores hablas?-

-De ninguno-

-…-.

-Como sea- Retomo Nami- el que tu equipo haya vuelto a perder no es motivo para deprimirse ¿verdad?- Le sonrió para que se sintiera mejor- vamos ¡anímate!, estoy segura que ya ganaras alguno de estos días…

-Nami…- Musito la rubia, un poco conmovida por el apoyo de su amiga- si, tienes razón, no es momento para estar deprimida, solo debo esforzarme todavía mas en el siguiente encuentro y darle la victoria a mi equipo…

-Así se habla, ese es el espíritu- Le dijo Nami- por cierto, ¿ya desayunaste?...

-No, y ahora que lo mencionas tengo un poco de hambre- Admitió la rubia.

-En ese caso, vamos a comer algo, yo invito- Le sonrió mostrándole un cheque que sacase de su cartera.

-¿Y ese cheque?- Se extraño Margaret.

-Oh, lo acabo de retirar de la casa de apuestas…-

-¿Apuest…-

-He, 500 de los grandes a que tu equipo perdía… una verdadera apuesta ganadora si me permites decirlo je je-

-Nami tu…-

-Por supuesto que si, ¿Quién en su sano juicio apostaría por ustedes?, digo, tu eres genial y todo eso pero, a parte de ti, no tienen a ninguna otra jugadora buena y por si fuera poco el entrenador que tienen apesta, vamos, que apostar en contra de tu equipo es como encontrar una mina de Oro virgen, ¿¡tienes idea de cuanto dinero eh ganado este año!?...- Le pregunto con sus pupilas transformadas en el signo del Yen- …ni con la venta de todos mis CD juntos podría competir con eso… de hecho sus derrotas son mi principal fuente de ingresos…

Sintiendo una repentina sed de sangre sobre su espalda, la pelinaranja detuvo su palabrería girándose para ver a su mejor amiga mirándola con un aura de muerte envolviéndola y una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios dirigidas pura y exclusivamente para su imprudente compañera.

-Ehh… Mar… ¿Margaret?...- Musito al tiempo que daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás con la rubia dando pequeños pasos hacia adelante… hacia ella- ¿te… ¿te sientes bien?

**-Heee… ¿así que haces dinero con mi desgracia eh?-**

-No, claro que no…- Por primera vez Nami deseo poder tener la lengua un poquito menos suelta.

**-Me pregunto que pasaría si la prensa se enterase de que la gran estrella y cantante Nami participa en ese tipo de actividades…-** Sonrió la rubia sin abandonar su postura oscura.

-¿Huh?-

**-Apuesto a que tus fans llorarían…- **

-No serias capaz…-

-Es eso o devolver todo el dinero sucio que ganaste… ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡Bien!, ¡desde este momento estoy abandonando mi carrera de cantante!- Grito la pelinaranja a los cuatro vientos haciendo sudar a su amiga.

``Cierto, olvidaba que esta es una maniática del dinero´´

-Oh vamos, ¿no podrías perdonarme solo por esta vez?- Le pidió Nami arrodillándose delante de su amiga.

-Claro que no- Gruño esta.

-Por favor- Volvió a pedirle esta vez poniendo ojitos de cachorro mojado-

-Hmm… tch, ¡esta bien, pero al menos la próxima vez apuesta por nosotras!-

-Claro, ¡eso hare!- Le juro Nami mientras que por detrás mantenía sus dedos cruzados.

-Por cierto, acerca de ese desayuno del que hablabas…- Murmuro Margaret con toda la intención.

-Si bueno, iba a invitarte pero, ya que no te gusta que lo pague con dinero suc…-

-Tu pagaras- Se le adelantó la rubia poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la pelinaranja y mirándola con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Eh?-

-Ahhhh… que hambre tengo… siento que podría fundir tu cartera con todo el hambre que tengo- Sonreía Margaret acariciando su vientre plano y mirando de soslayo la cara aterrada de su amiga.

-Eh… no… bueno…- Balbuceaba esta muy preocupada por su economía.

-¡Bien!, ¡vamos a comer toda la comida de este edificio!, ¡y por su puesto tu pagas!- Exclamo una muy feliz Margaret arrastrando del brazo a una completamente depresiva Nami.

**ERdlPMDLys7R**

-Llegamos- Sonrió una muy entusiasmada Vivi Nefertari bajándose del taxi con Shirahoshi y Pell, este ultimo esperando fuera del edificio mientras las dos chicas ingresaban al mismo.

-Wow!- Se maravillo la pelirrosa muy impresionada de la arquitectura tanto por fuera como por dentro del inmenso rascacielos- es increíble.

-¿Verdad que si?, y este es solo unos de los edificios que maneja la compañía… aunque si es el mas impresionante de todos- Informo Vivi a su nueva amiga mientras las dos caminaban por el Hall central.

En ese momento y enfrente de ellas, uno de los ascensores se abrió saliendo de el Hancock y Robin conversando por lo bajo.

-¿Y en que momento seré capaz de ver a mi nuevo jefe?- Quiso saber la abogada.

-Hmm, pues no estoy muy segura, según me dijo uno de los asesores de mi madre el nuevo presidente debería de llegar también hoy… pero aun no se ah presentado…-

-¿Y como es?- Le pregunto su acompañante.

-¿Eh?-

-El nuevo presidente- Aclaro Robin

-Ehh… a decir verdad, yo tampoco lo conozco…- Admitió Hancock- lo único que se es que fue impuesto por el antiguo presidente que lo nombro su inmediato sucesor…

-Ya veo- Sonrió Robin- de modo que estamos en las mismas… fu fu… ¿me pregunto como será?, sinceramente estoy bastante curiosa…

-También yo…- Suspiro Hancock, si bien sus motivos eran distintos, quien quiera que fuese el nuevo presidente, eso lo convertiría en su inmediato superior del cual, sin importar de que clase fuesen, debía acatar cualquier orden.

``Por favor, que no sea un tipo desagradable… incluso preferiría a un idiota como mi jefe´´.

Frenando de forma silenciosa, la limusina que transportaba a Luffy llego a las puertas del gigantesco edificio.

-Hemos llegado joven amo- Le informo el chofer por el teléfono del vehículo mas no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por lo que se bajo y abrió la puerta de la parte trasera de la limusina en donde vio al pelinegro retorciéndose en el asiento mientras se tomaba con gran aspaviento su estomago.

-Me duele… me duele mucho el estomago… -Gemía el chico- llévame a un hospital no, mejor regresemos a casa si… si como algo se me pasara rápido.

Un momento después se encontró sentado en la acera junto a la limusina cortesía del chofer que lo saco del vehículo como quien saca un trapo sucio.

-El almirante Garp lucho en el frente de batalla durante 4 días sufriendo de una apendicitis muy avanzada… intente seguir su honroso ejemplo joven amo… estoy seguro de que puede… en sus venas corre su gloriosa sangre después de todo-

``Imposible… este tipo esta igual de loco que el abuelo´´

Suspirando resignado, Luffy se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada, una vez allí se volteo para ver si el chofer de la limusina seguía allí y efectivamente, el tipo lo observaba fijamente con un brillo destellante en sus ojos.

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí… entremos…- Tomada su decisión, el pelinegro ingreso quedándose en momento en la entrada principal desde donde observo el interior viendo muy pocas personas en el Hall además de las recepcionistas entre ellas dos mujeres de cabello negro que pasaban justo enfrente del chico, una peliceleste y una pelirrosa que miraban con fascinación todo lo que las rodeaba y por ultimo otras dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelinaranja que era arrastrada por la primera, las dos acercándose a las pelinegras.

-Oi, ¿vas a quedarte todo el tiempo ahí parado?-

Sorprendido por la voz que sonase a su espalda, Luffy se giro para encontrarse de frente con una chica de cabello rosa a la que inmediatamente reconoció como a su reportera favorita.

-T.. Tu…- Tartamudeo el chico esbozando una enorme sonrisa al tener a su ídolo enfrente suyo.

Sin embargo, la chica no pensaba lo mismo, y, viendo como el pelinegro no se apartaba de la entrada perdió la poca paciencia que tenia.

-¡QUITATE DE MI CAMINO!- Grito furiosa dándole una fuerte patada al chico mandándolo a volar por todo el hall central.

Momentáneamente aturdido de lo que sucedió, Luffy aterrizo su cara en contra de algo blando y suave, muy suave.

-T… Tu… ¿Cómo te atreves?- La voz cargada de ira de una mujer resonó en los oídos del pelinegro como levanto la cara para verse encima de la mas alta de las pelinegras a quien había tirado al suelo, su rostro siendo enterrado entre los grandes pechos de esta.

-¿Se encuentra bien Hancock?- Inquirió Robin inclinándose para ayudarla a levantarse.

Del otro lado, Nami y Margaret también se acercaron solicitas.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿están bien?- Pregunto mientras de igual manera se inclinaba para ayudar a los caídos.

-¡WHOAAA!- Reaccionando algo lento, Luffy se incorporo quitando sus manos de los pechos de Hancock y alejándolos de la mujer.

-¿Qu…-

-¿Eh?- Sintiendo como sus manos se cerraban en otras cosas aparecidas de la nada, el chico las apretó notando como se sentían igual de suaves que los montes de la pelinegra que aun permanecía debajo suyo.

**-¿Se sienten bien verdad?...- **Murmuro una voz tenebrosa llena de instinto asesino.

-Ah…- Con mucho miedo, el menor de los hermanos D, volteo su cara a derecha e izquierda viendo que aquello que sus manos capturasen eran los pechos de Nami y Robin que al inclinarse para ayudar a Hancock habían quedado a la altura justa cuando el joven levantara sus manos.

-Fu fu, que chico tan travieso- Sonrió Robin, que a diferencia de la pelinaranja no se veía para nada molesta.

-Tu… ¡DEJA DE TOCARME LOS PECHOS!- Bramo una colérica Nami propinándole un fuertísimo puñetazo al chico mandándolo a volar de nuevo esta vez en dirección de unas asombradas Vivi y Shirahoshi sobre quienes cayo de la misma forma en que lo hiciese con Hancock.

-Ahhh!- Las dos chicas gimieron cuando Luffy apretó accidentalmente sus generosos atributos.

**-¿No aprendes verdad?-** Gruñó una aun mas molesta Nami.

Aun desde el suelo, y sin poder entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, el joven se vio rodeado por Hancock, la propia Nami y Bonney que se les había unido, Margaret y Robin manteniéndose un poco apartadas.

**-Di tus últimas oraciones…-**

-…-.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDOOOOOOOO!?- Sobresaltando a todos los presentes, desde una puerta recién abierta, un hombre alto y fornido, con un extraño corte de cabello de color morado y curiosamente maquillado puso el grito en el cielo apresurándose hacia la escena.

``Este tipo´´ Tanto Hancock, como Nami y Bonney que trabajaban para la agencia y Margaret que lo hacia de forma indirecta, reconocieron al sujeto de haberlo visto antes por los pasillos acompañando al anterior mandatario ``Es el asesor mas cercano del antiguo presidente, Emporio Ivankov´´

El pelimorado llego hasta donde el grupo, apartando del camino a Hancock y a Nami y tomando a Luffy de los hombros e incorporándolo para acto seguido limpiar el polvo y la suciedad de las ropas del chico todo ante la incrédula mirada de las mujeres allí reunidas.

-Ivankov, ¿Qué se supone que…- Intento decir Hancock.

-¡Silencio!- La interrumpió el hombre terminando de quitar con sus propias manos la suciedad de las ropas de Luffy.

-¿Huh?, espera un segundo Ivankov-san- Intervino Nami- este hombre quiso…

-¡Muestre más respeto señorita Nami!- La callo el pelimorado dándole una mirada enfadada.

-Resp… ¿huh?, ¿Por qué habría de…-

-Lamento los inconvenientes Luffy-san- Se disculpo el hombre haciendo una profunda reverencia ante el pelinegro, acción que dejo mudas a todas las mujeres.

-Oi, ¿Por qué esta haciendo eso?- Pregunto Bonney mientras Vivi y Shirahoshi se ponían de pie con ayuda de las demás.

Ivankov entonces se volvió hacia todas ellas.

-¡Señoritas!- Grito- ¡les presento a Monkey D. Luffy!, ¡el nieto del antiguo presidente Monkey D. Garp y quien a partir de la fecha será… ¡el nuevo presidente de las agencias Shin Sekai Raftel!…-

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿eh?-

-¿Pres…-

-¿Huh?-

-Fu fu, que sorpresa…-

-…-.

-¿Eh?, ¿presidente?, ¿yo?... ¿de esta compañía?- Inquirió Luffy.

Ivankov asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

-…-.

-…-.

-¿¡EHHHHHHHHHH!?- Se sorprendió el chico con los ojos saliéndole de las cuencas.

-¿¡POR QUE TU TAMBIEN TE SORPRENDESSSSSSSS!?-

**##########-# LyBHMNRSV #-##########**

**Hola, Hola, Hola, Je je, ¿y?, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿interesante?, ¿aburrido?, ¿merece la cancelación o la continuación?, como siempre eso depende de ustedes, Mwa ha ha ha ha ha.**

**Sin nada mas que agregar, y en caso de que quieran que la siga los veo en el siguiente capitulo titulado: ''¿Herencia?'', ¡dejen muchos Reviews y Sayonaraaaaa!.**


End file.
